Raining blood
by kkpuppy
Summary: this only slightly varies from the original story line. i just really love ading my own characters to thigs. read and i hope you enjoy it.


I race down the alley ways. The dog catchers are getting better at this. I round a corner and run into the grey. He likes playing with humans. I stare at him for a moment before running again. We occasionally run into each other. I've never said anything to him, but I suppose he prefers it that way. I disappear into the sewer system, and watch as the dog catchers run by.

Carefully I pad through the streets. It was only a few hours ago, but they may still be looking for me. I look over my shoulder before turning down the road leading to my hideout. I stop because there is a pup there. I watch as he tries to fight off a flock of crows. He is doing this all wrong. I pad silently up behind him. "Need a little help with that?" I ask him. He jumps, and spins to look at me.

"Where did you come from?" he asks.

"Watch a pro," I tell him. I pad up to the crows slowly. They are watching me carefully.

"What do you want?" the leader squawks at me.

"Let the kid have some food guys. Or do you want me to go back on my part of the bargain?" I ask. They look at each other, before nodding their heads and flying away. "Dig in pup," I tell him.

"Aren't you hungry too?" he asks.

"I wouldn't touch that stuff if my life depended on it," I tell him before walking away.

"What would you eat?" he asks. I chuckle a little, and shake my head at him.

"Stick with me pup. It won't be much longer now," I tell him.

"What does that mean?" he asks as he catches up with me.

"It means I can smell that something interesting is about to happen," I tell him. I lead him to my hide out, and share my hoard of food with him.

"Where do you get this?" he asks.

"From a human that feels bad for me. She brings all sorts of things, and just leaves them here," I tell him with a secret smile. If only he knew the truth. I watch as he gobbles most of the food. He must have been hungry for a few days. I see three silver bracelets on his paw. He had an owner at one point, so what happened?

"Are you the only other wolf here?" he asks.

"No I count four in the city. The others hide how they look to avoid trouble. Although Tsume is trouble by definition," I tell him.

"He's the one that runs with the humans, right?" he asks me.

"Yeah that's him. Then there's you, and one other. I haven't met him, but I smell him around all the time," I tell him.

"How do you know that's all there is?" he asks. He has stopped eating for now, but I can see him eyeing the pile.

"Go ahead. Help yourself. I can get more lately; she puts food in two locations. Just promise me you will pace yourself. Don't get sick, that is just a waste of food," I tell him, and he nods his head. He eats a little more, but more slowly this time. I get comfy, and close my eyes to sleep. When the sun sets I will get up, and go get more food. I feel him curl up next to me. Once he grows up a little he will make a fine pack member. I relax, and let sleep take me.

I look up at the dome ahead of me. The scent of lunar flowers is coming from there. I pick up the pace a little. I want to get there before the sunsets. I need to rest in a safe place.

I get up and stretch. I hear the pup groan a little, but he turns away from me; such a cutie pie. I pad silently out of the building, and start to look for some food. It is harder here in the city, but I make due. I top after a few feet. There is a new wolf in the city. I hurry in that direction. He is hiding in the hallowed out tree. I sniff towards him carefully.

I can tell he is injured, but also that he is going to change the way everyone in this city has been living. I take a small step closer, and he explodes. I avoid is snapping teeth, and slamming body. He is a fierce fighter. I dodge another bite, and get under his body to flip him. I place my paw on his throat. "Enough!" I snap at him. He looks up at me. I let him up, and he just looks at me.

"What? You got a problem with me beating you?" I ask him.

"No, but that was the first time I lost," he says.

"Well that means you haven't been in enough fights to have any idea," I tell him.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Raven, what is yours?" I ask.

"Kiba," he tells me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm following the scent of the lunar flower," he tells me. I stare at him for a moment, before leaping into the air.

"I knew you would come one day. You're the one who will open paradise," I say happily.

He looks at me funny. I don't care I just wag my tail, as I study him. He is very strong, and will make Cheza very happy.


End file.
